Surprises & Sexy Times
by Lover of gays
Summary: Blaine goes away on a business trip for a few days, leaving Kurt alone at home. Their anniversity is coming up and it gives Kurt a chance to find his partner the perfect gift. What happens during the time away from each other? Will Kurt get the perfect present for Blaine? RATED M!


A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything but I have had alot going on this past year in my personal life. I don't know when I'll post again but here is a one shot!

 **WARNING** : _Rated M!_ (I am not really good with writing sexy times between two people so bare with me. Hope you enjoy!)

** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! **

* * *

Kurt stared at his husband of six years, "What?" He said as he leaned against the dresser.

"I have to leave for a few days. Mr. Payne wants me to close this business deal" Blaine said as he packed his last item. Zipping his bag up, he set it next to the bedroom door.

Kurt, on the other hand, stayed in the same spot, arms crossed, " I get that but it's kinda last minute don't you think and in Colorado of all places. Why can't Robert go or even Liam?"

Blaine shrugged, "I don't now baby. He probably thought I was better for it...look..." Blaine continued after Kurt gave him a look, "It's a great way to show Mr. Payne what I can do in this business..that I'm serious about my job" Kurt slowly nodded, knowing Blaine didn't have a choice in the matter, "Fine..but it doesn't mean I won't miss you like crazy even if it's for only a few days"

Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around his husbands waist and pulled him closer, "Especially at night...when you hold me in your arms...where I can feel every muscle.." Kurts hands traveled down Blaines chest slowly, making Blaine shiver, "It's only a few days, we can call and text eachother whenever and when I come back, I'll make it up to you..."

He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "All..night..long!" Kurt moaned as Blaine traveled his hands down and squeezed his ass hard. "You better because if you doooonnnn'tttt..." He placed his hand on Blaines growing cock and squeezed, making him moan, "...then this cock won't be getting any attention for awhile"Kurt whispered as he walked away, swaying his ass back and forth, teasing him.

Blaine couldn't help but moan as he watched his husband walk out of the room. If that wasn't sexy as hell...mmmm. It took him a few minutes to cool down and almost, almost stop picturing fucking Kurt before leaving for the airport. If only he had time..damn. Blaine looked around the room to make sure he had everything before he walked downstairs with his bags.

Kurt looked up as Blaine was coming down and smiled, "Got everything?" Blaine nodded and set his bags down, "Yep, cab should be here any moment" Kurt shook his head, "I don't understand why you didn't ask me to take you to the airport" Blaine reached his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Because baby, you and I both know you would start crying in the middle of the airport and I know you would be embarrassed once you realize what you're doing so I'm saving you before hand" He gave a smile at him.

Kurt was going to say something but thought against it and gave a little nod, "Fine, you're right" Blaine moved closer, "Can I hear that again?" He gave his husband a cheeky grin while Kurt gave him a bitch glare making Blaine put his hands up, "Okay okay but you got to admit that I am the best husband in the world for thinking about you" Kurt couldn't help to smile at him as he pulled him closer, giving him a peck on the lips, "You are the best husband, in the entire world and I'm the one who gets to say that for the rest of my live" Blaine smiled, "Damn right!"

Kurt giggled as a horn sounded from outside. Blaine looked towards the front door then back at Kurt, "A few days I promise" Kurt gave him a small smile, "I know" He pecked him on the lips then helped him with his bags.

 ***OUTSIDE***

The cab driver got out and helped with the bags as the husbands stood and hugged eachother goodbye, "Have a safe flight. Call me as soon as you land, okay?"

Blaine nodded against his shoulder, "Of course, I love you" Kurt pulled back and kissed him, "I love you too..see you in a few days" They hugged and kissed one last time then Blaine got in the cab and waved as he disappeared from sight

 ***LATER THAT NIGHT***

Kurt layed in bed that night alone. The last time he was alone in bed was when Blaine first started at Payne and Companies several years ago. Long sleepless nights meant no cuddles or kisses. He thought back to a couple nights ago when there WAS cuddles and kisses. Hot, passionate kisses that he still felt on his lips and everywhere else.

Without thinking, his hand started to trace his stomach, picturing his husbands own hands and lips on his skin. Moaning as he thought about Blaines mouth; licking, biting, sucking everywhere he could reach. The way his husband showed him who he belonged too in every way. That no one could make him feel the way Blaine did whenever they were in bed together and vise versa.

His hand made it's way down over his growing cock. Squeezing it gently then a little bit harder. Kurt pictured Blaines hand instead of his own, "Blaine...fuck...right there baby...mmmmmm. You know how to make me feel so good baby"

Kurt stroked himself harder and faster, wanting Blaines mouth at that moment, "Fuck...make me cum baby...make me cum in your mouth!" Kurts hand soon traveled down to his balls and gave them a hard squeeze, moaning, "Fuck...you know how I like them touched... Fuck BBBlllaaaiinnneee!"

He was already so close, he just needed that finally push. He continued to pant and softly moan as he took his hand off of his rock hard cock and reached over to his bedside drawer, pulling it open, he pulled out their lube and threw it on the bed.

He continued stroking himself, picturing Blaine right in front of him, giving him that smile that Kurt loved so much, "Blaine please..please" He closed his eyes and imagined him stroking his cock and giving him that right amount of pressure, "Fuck my hole" He quickly grabbed and opened the lube and covered his fingers. He threw the lube down and opened his legs wide. Kurt started teasing himself slowly, like how his husband would do it.

Kurt slowly inserted one finger and started out slow. He loved being stretched open. He couldn't help but wince a little at the burn but it slowly disappeared and the pleasure took over, "Baaabbyy" Soon he inserted his second finger and winced, "Fuucckkk...feels so good...I wish these were your fingers baby...wish you were here" He pushed in and out until he got the hang of it. Pushing his third finger in soon after, he felt more pleasure then pain and started to finger his hole. "So gooodddd..."

He stroked his cock at the same time and threw his head back in pleasure, "Fuck baby...Blaine...fuck meeeeeeee!"

The pleasure became to much and he came all over his hand and stomach screaming. His stroking slowly stopped as it became to much. Slowly, he took out his fingers one by one and went limp on the bed, feeling tired from what he just did.

It took a minute for him to come back to reality as he reached inside the drawer and grab some wipes. He was about to clean up when suddenly got an idea. Grabbing his phone from next to him, he quickly took some pictures of his hand and stomach covered in cum and sent them to Blaine, "What you are missing"

It only took Blaine about a minute to respond and if Kurt could get hard again, he would have from seeing his husbands reply, "I guess we had the same idea, thats hot baby!" Kurt groaned as he stared at Blaines pictures of him covered in his own cum, "If I could get hard again!" Kurt wrote back. He laughed and bit his lip as Blaine responded, "Wait until I get home. We won't be getting out of bed anytime soon!"

Kurt smiled and wrote back, "Promises promises" Blaine responded right away, "Just you wait baby!" Kurt giggled like a school girl, "Can't wait..goodnight" He sent the text with a kissy face and a wink before getting up to clean himself, thinking about when his husband would come home and take charge.

 ***** **COUPLE DAYS LATER***

Kurt stared at his phone, annoyed, "Please tell me you're kidding" Blaine, on the other end of skpye, signed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Baby, I wish I was but I'm not. This deal is taking longer then we thought" Blaine stared at Kurt worried, "Please don't be mad at me baby. This is my job, it's important" Kurt shook his head, "What about me? You only said a few days Blaine!" Blaine shrugged, "It changed, okay. It's not my fault. I promise to make it up to you once I get back" Kurt looked hurt, realizing something, "Our wedding anniversity is in two days Blaine. My husband is suppose to be here with me celebrating"

Kurt knew he sounded selfish but he couldn't help, he was hurt and disappointed. Blaine made a face, "I know but I just can't leave until this deal is done"

Kurt plopped down on the couch, "I know" Blaine moved around, " I promise that I will make it up to you baby" Kurt gave his husband a small smile, " I know, you keep saying that...I'm sorry for sounding selfish, I'm just mad" Blaine nodded, "Me too but I can't do anything about it... I love you though"

That made Kurt smile more, "I love you too so much"

After talking some more, Blaine had to go so they agreed to talk more later on tonight.

He signed out of skype and layed back on the couch. His eyes slowly wondered over to neatly wrapped present on the table and signed, "I guess he'll have to wait to be surpised" Kurt got up and grabbed the present. He walked towards the hall closet and set the gift inside, closing the door. He bumped his forehead against it for a minute until he felt movement at his feet. He looked down and couldn't help but smile, "And daddy is definiatly going to be surpised by you, huh Warbler?"

The little brown fluff ball barked happliy at his dad, excited about nothing making Kurt laugh, "Come on Warb, lets go to the park" He said to the small puppy as he picked him up.

 ***THAT NIGHT***

Warbler was sleeping at the end of the couch, tired from playing at the park. Kurt knew Warbler was going to be daddies favorite when he came back.

Soon, Kurt decided to go to bed. The tired out puppy didn't move a muscle so Kurt just left him there as he walked upstairs to his room. After getting in the room and doing his face routine, he got underneath the covers and immedialty grabbed his phone, calling his husband.

It took a few rings until Blaine answered, "Yello?" Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "Really babe..yello?" Blaine laughed, "What, it just came out" Kurt shook his head, "Whatever floats your boat" Blaine just laughed and shook his head, "What are you up too baby?" Kurt shrugged even though he couldn't see it, "Nothing just got into bed...missing you like crazy of course" Blaine smiled, "Awww baby I miss you too...hopefully a couple more days then I'll be coming home" Kurt smiled big, "Good because I'm going crazy without you here" Blaine sat down on the bed, "Me too, I miss having you in my arms especially at night"

Kurt nodded in understanding, "I know the feeling...something else misses you too" Blaine smirked knowing where this was going, "Really, what?" Kurt acted shy all of a sudden, "Oh you know..something big" Blaine got more confrontable, "Really because I have the same problem" Kurt ran his hand down his chest.

Blaine undid his pants and pulled them down along his underwear. "What are you wearing right now?" He pulled his shirt off next. Kurt reached his destination and moaned, "Nothing" That made Blaine start stroking himself, "Me either" That made Kurt moan, imaging what Blaine looks like naked. "Are you touching yourself yet?" Blaine asked his husband.

Kurt nodded, "I am and I'm so hard for you" Blaine continued to play with his cock as he groaned, "My cock is hard just for you baby" That made Kurt moan and arch his back as he stroked himself faster, "Blaine, are you going to suck me, finger my tight little hole at the same time?" Blaine fell back on the bed, "You know it baby...finger yourself, I want to hear it..scream for me"

Kurt quickly got the lube out and immedialty covered his hand in lube. He started out slow with one finger then added two then three as he listened to Blaine, "Come on baby, fuck yourself on my fingers" By this time, Kurt put the phone on speaker and was stroking and fingering himself at the same time, "Fuck Blaine, I want you to fuck me...f..fast and h..h..hard!" He groaned and stroked himself harder as he listened to Kurt on the other end, "Fuck baby, when I get home, I am going to pound into you so hard and fast, you'll see fucking stars!"

Kurt was moaning really loud, "Please d..do, I want that b..big fucking cock in me, making me feel so f..fuuuulllll" Kurt moaned out. And thats what made Blaine come first,"Fuck baby, stroke that cock for me, make me taste that sweet cum of yours" He stroked his cock until he couldn't anymore and encouraged his lover on, "Baby...I'm...I'm...I'm so cloooosseeee! F..Fuck...fuck me!

Blaine talked him through it, "Come on Kurt, I want that sweet come...I want it on my face!" That did it for Kurt. He screamed until he couldn't anymore. He stroked himself slowly until it became too much. He pulled his fingers out of himself as he panted.

It took a minute or two until they could breathe normally. It was Blaine who spoke first, "Damn baby" Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he cleaned himself up, "I know, can't wait until I have the real thing though. Blaine groaned, "Baby, I can't get hard again so fast" Kurt laughed, "Don't worry, I can't either"

It was silent for a few minutes until Kurt spoke up, "I have your anniversity present" Blaine smiled, "Me too, I know you'll love it" Just thinking about what Kurts reaction will be once he sees it made Blaine excited. Kurt played with the blanket as he bit his lip, "It's from you so I know I'll love it but I know you'll love yours even more" Blaine shook his head, "Whatever it is, I'll cherish it forever" Kurt giggled, "Okay"

Suddenly a noise on Kurts end had Blaine sitting up in alert, "What was that?" Kurt saw Warbler walk in and panicked, afraid he'll make a sound and blow the surprise, "Nothing just left the TV on" Blaine wasn't convinced but let it go, "Okay...sorry baby, I have to go, boss is on the other line, talk tomorrow?" Kurt signed in relief, "Yeah, talk tomorrow, love you" Blaine smiled, "Love you too baby goodnight" They ended the call.

Thankfully Warbler decided to start making noise at that moment, "Thank you Warb for behaving, at least until daddy got off the phone" He said as he got up and walked over to the puppy, "You could've blown the surprise!" Warbler didn't care what he was saying as long as he was in his fathers arms again. Kurt signed, "And you don't care what I am saying huh, figures"

 ***WEDDING ANNIVERSITY***

Kurt rolled over in bed and was met with a mouthful of fur, making him cough. He opened his eyes and moved away. Warbler, who was next to his face, got up, stretched, went in a circle a couple of times then went to the end of the bed to fall asleep again. Kurt, who watched the whole thing, just shook his head, "You havn't met your other daddy yet but you still act like him"

He left the sleeping puppy on the bed and went into the bathroom to do his business. Once he was done, he came out and into his closet to get ready, "Guess what today is Warb...my wedding anniversity and where is my partner..in another state" Kurt knew this was going to be a long day for him. Well at least he could hear his voice when he calls.

In the kitchen, Kurt started making coffee and putting out dog food for Warbler when he woke up again. He went over to the answering machine and pressed the blinking button, "Hey guys, just wanted to wish you a happy anniversity. I can't believe it's been seven years since you got married. Call me when you have the chance!" The message ended, "Thank you Rachel, for reminding me" Kurt shook his head.

Soon the coffee was ready. Sitting there with his coffee in hand, Kurt was content. He pulled out his phone and signed, "NO MESSAGES" He hit the #1 on speed dial and waited. Kurt frowned when Blaines voicemail came on, "Hey baby, just wanted to say happy anniversity, I miss you, call me back as soon as you can, love you" He hanged up, "That was weird"

Thoughout the day, Kurt has been trying to reach Blaine but he hasn't had any luck. He was upset and confused. "Maybe he's busy with that business deal and can't pick up" Kurt thought but it didn't help how he felt. Blaine would call when he can, he just had to be patient.

Kurt sat on the couch, not really paying attention to anything, lost in thought. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the front door open and close. Or that someone was there smiling and watching him. The person slowly walked behind him and croached down, "Happy anniversity beautiful" He whispered in his ear

Kurt jumped when he felt a hand run through his hair. Spinning around, he came face to face with Blaine. Kurt stared until it finally came to him, "Blaine!" He got off the couch and fell into his husbands arms. They had the biggest smiles on their faces as they pulled back, "Your here" Blaine nodded, "And not going anywhere anytime soon" Kurt grabbed his head and pulled him in.

Both moaned as their lips met. Being back into each others arms, they weren't letting go. It's only been five days but to them, it felt like a life time. Soon air was needed and they both pulled away, "I can't believe your here" Kurt said breathy. Blaine kept his arms around his waist, "Well believe it baby..I'm not going anywhere" Kurt did a sob laugh, "Good because I'm not letting you go anytime soon"

Kurt pulled his husband on the couch but kept ahold of his hand, "So when I was trying to reach you all day..you were..." Blaine nodded, "On a plane coming home. I'm sorry baby, I know you were upset" Kurt shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry, so a business deal was made?" Blaine nodded, "Yesterday afternoon, they finally decided to work with us and Mr. Payne is a very happy man"

Kurt rubbed his hand and smiled, "I'm happy for you baby" He gave him a peck on the lips, "And I'm happy you made it for our anniversity" Blaine pecked his lips this time, "You know I would never miss our anniversity for anything now even for work!" "I'm glad you didn't because I would have been mad at you" Kurt gave him a pouty face making Blaine laugh, "I know"

Blaine leaned back and grabbed something from his back pocket, pulling out Kurts present, "Happy anniversity love" Kurt smiled and grabbed it, "Happy anniversity" He quickly opened it and gasped, "OMG!"

 _Kurt Hummel-Anderson = You are invited to NY Fashion Week, get your best clothes on!_

Kurt stared at the paper and squealed. Blaine covered his ears and laughed, "I'm guessing you love it?" Kurt jumped on Blaine and gave him a big passionate kiss, "Of course I love it Blaine, Fashion Week in NY! How?" Blaine shrugged, "I have some business partners in NY and they owed me a favor so..."It was one of Kurts dreams and it was finally coming true because he had the best husband in the world, "Thank you, this is the best present ever!"

He put down the paper and stood up, "Time for your present, give me one second...close your eyes!"Kurt yelled as he walked ustairs. Blaine closed his eyes. Soon he heard Kurts footsteps behind him again

"You can look baby" Blaine turned and his eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh..a puppy" He got up and walked over. "Kurt.. you...but" He handed the dog over and shrugged, "I know you always wanted a puppy so I kinda gave in and got one...his name is Warbler" Blaine laughed as he stroked the puppies head, "Perfect name, huh boy, you like your name?" Warbler barked happliy making them both laugh, "I'll take that as a yes"

They both went and sat down again, Warbler on Blaines lap. "He's going to be spoiled thats for sure" Kurt nodded, "If he's not already"

"Happy anniversity baby" Blaine looked up from Warbler and smiled, "Happy anniversity love" They both leaned in and gave a passonate kiss to each other. Warbler, who felt left out, started barking at them. They pulled back and looked at him, "Okay okay, you get kisses too" The puppy barked happily as he got attention.

Blaine laughed as he watched Kurt give Warbler a belly rub, "It's good to be home" Kurt looked at him and smiled, feeling fully content,"Yes it was"


End file.
